


Хатико

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: У Дирка и Тодда разные взгляды на кинематограф. Из-за этого одним субботним вечером у них возникает легкий конфликт.





	Хатико

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву-2018 для команды Dirk/Todd and everything connected. В тексте есть легкие намеки на гет и полиаморию.

Жизнь Тодда вновь сделала крутое пике, не вписалась в поворот и проложила себе новый маршрут по бездорожью. И снова это было связано с Дирком, потому что они: а) открыли агентство; б) отказались от аренды двух квартир и Дирк переехал в апартаменты Тодда; в) спали вместе в обоих из возможных смыслов. И все это раскрывало Тодду все новые и новые грани в человеке, который одним удручающе отчетливо запомнившимся августовским днем вошел в его жизнь.   
  
Выяснилось, что всегда одетый так, словно сошел с обложки журнала Men`s Health, Дирк оказался абсолютным неряхой. Тодд всерьез подозревал, что Дирк вполне может однажды умереть, будучи придавленным горой немытых тарелок. Ну или просто способен переезжать в новую квартиру каждый раз, когда закончится чистая посуда, если не найдется идиота, который станет заниматься поддержанием порядка.  
  
Выяснилось, что Дирк умеет быть до тошноты серьезным, скучным и… ну… нормальным. Он мог скрупулезно заниматься ведением бухгалтерии агентства, посвящая этому долгие часы и совершенно не обращая внимания на существование Тодда. От разглядывания бумаг и монитора у Дирка болели глаза, и он иногда надевал очки для чтения.  
  
Выяснилось, что у Тодда есть фетиш. Рассеянно поправляющий дужку очков Дирк своей невинной сексуальностью без усилий затыкал за пояс любую порномодель. И делал настроение Тодда крайне приподнятым. И твердым.  
  
Выяснилось, что Дирк способен утром включать абсолютно идиотскую попсу. Благо, она обычно оказывалась не на английском — тогда Тодд хотя бы текста не понимал. Однако состояние «взять и уебать» в любом случае сохранялось еще примерно до ланча.  
  
Выяснилось, что Дирк умеет ссориться не в своей привычной язвительно-небрежной манере, а по-настоящему. Что он может орать на Тодда. И тогда становилось очень пусто внутри, будто кто-то создал в легких вакуум.  
  
Выяснилось, что соседям не очень-то нравится, когда Дирк посреди ночи, задыхаясь и давя стоны, упоминает бога всуе. Зато Тодду очень нравился контекст, в котором это происходило.  
  
Выяснилось, что Дирк умеет готовить пиццу. Правда, каждый раз покупать новую плиту (потому что отмыть старую возможным не представлялось) в любом случае было слишком затратно, поэтому пиццу они просто заказывали, причем чаще, чем следовало бы.  
  
Выяснилось, что у них разные вкусы относительно кинематографа. Тодду нравились Тарантино и Финчер. Дирк смотрел старое кино с Одри Хепберн и «Доктора Кто». Их вкусы сходились разве что на современных детективах вроде «Как избежать наказания за убийство», да и то Дирк считал сюжет высосанным из пальца и смотрел сезон за сезоном только потому, что шипперил добрую половину парочек.  
  
Выяснилось, что Дирк шиппер. Ну, вообще Тодд раньше этого слова не знал. Теперь же Тодд знал, что Дирк шипперит Ашера и Микаэллу*, Тайлера Дердена и Рассказчика («Нет, Тодд, персонажа Нортона не зовут Джеком. Но хоть что-то твой Финчер годное все же снял»**), Тодда и Фару. Последнее Бротцмана вводило в особенный ступор, но это же Дирк, в конце концов, у него все не как у людей.  
  
Выяснилось, что в принципе со всем этим можно жить. Более того, Тодд даже удивлялся легкости совместного существования. Посуду ему мыть несложно, орал Дирк нечасто, стонать они научились до одиннадцати вечера, а фильмы для субботнего просмотра выбирали по очереди. Правда, этот процесс иногда затягивался. Вот как сейчас.  
  
— Нет, Тодд, ты вообще с нашей планеты? — выразительно размахивал руками Дирк. Тодд, не сдержавшись, фыркнул под нос. Вот уж не Дирку задавать этот вопрос. — Как ты вообще мог не смотреть «Хатико»?!  
  
— Ну, не очень люблю всю эту сопливую сентиментальщину, — пожал плечами Тодд.  
  
— Ты хотя бы плакал, когда Ди Каприо утонул? — спросил Дирк настолько угрожающим тоном, словно отрицательный ответ мог укоротить ему жизнь минимум на десяток лет.  
  
— Боюсь тебя расстраивать.   
  
Дирк неверяще прикрыл глаза ладонью и простонал:  
— Ну хотя бы «История игрушек-3» вызвала в тебе какие-то эмоции? В тебе же должно быть что-то человеческое!  
  
— О, ты будешь счастлив услышать, что мы с Амандой рыдали, словно маленькие детишки, и пообещали друг другу больше никогда не смотреть мультиков Pixar.   
  
Дирк с облегчением выдохнул:  
— Слава всевышнему! Мой друг осознает ценность настоящей дружбы.   
  
— Особенно отчетливо момент ясности меня настигает, когда ты будишь соседей, — Тодд недвусмысленно приподнял бровь. — «Вот так, Тодд, сильнее, не останавливайся, о да-а-а».  
  
Надо отдать Дирку должное, покраснеть он и не подумал.  
  
— Порекомендую тебе еще немного потренировать британский акцент. Неубедительно, друг мой, — Дирк сделал особый нажим на слово «друг». — А еще я порекомендую тебе запихнуть свое мнение о сентиментальных фильмах поглубже себе в задницу, потому что сейчас мы будем смотреть «Хатико».  
  
— Ты просто маньяк, — вздохнул Тодд.  
  
— Эй, я посмотрел «Бесславных ублюдков»! — возмутился Дирк. — А это же просто чертовская чепуха! Я тебя уверяю, нет на свете человека, который не заплачет, смотря «Хатико».  
  
— Я буду первым.  
  
— Ну проверим.  
  
— Отлично.  
  
— Превосходно.  
  
Дирк демонстративно уселся на другой край дивана и щелкнул пультом. Тодд вздохнул и уставился в экран, на котором школьники начали рассказывать про своих героев. Дирк со своего края дивана косился на Тодда.  
  
Когда на экране появился Ричард Гир, Тодд не сдержался и хмыкнул. Дирк моментально взвился и поставил фильм на паузу:  
— Что смешного?  
  
— Слушай, я не могу смотреть, извини. Мне кажется, что Хатико сейчас превратится в Джулию Робертс. ***  
  
— Где ты видел, чтобы собака превращалась в человека?  
  
Тодд очень выразительно посмотрел на Дирка. Тот развел руками, будто оправдываясь:  
— Формально случай с Лидией и Рапунцель не был превращением. В общем, просто прекрати играть в чрезмерно очевидные ассоциации и смотри чертов фильм.  
  
Легко сказать! Одно дело просто смотреть фильм, другое дело — смотреть фильм, пока кто-то смотрит, как ты смотришь фильм. Причем смотрит весьма пристально. Еще спустя десять минут этой пытки Тодд нажал на паузу:  
— Ты не мог бы быть так любезен смотреть на экран, а не на меня? Я себя ощущаю участником какого-то особо ебанутого эксперимента. Взываю к твоему опыту в «Черном Крыле».  
  
— Это слишком тяжелая артиллерия, — Дирк сжал губы.   
  
— Вот и не применяй ее, пожалуйста. Знаешь, я бы себя легче чувствовал, если бы занимался сексом, а ты был присяжным судьей в таком дебильном парике и мантии, наблюдал и ставил мне оценки.   
  
— Вряд ли бы в таком эксперименте я оказался по разные с тобой стороны, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, — рассмеялся Дирк. А затем подмигнул и добавил: — Разве что это будет Фара, но не думаю, что она согласится.  
  
— Ты бы хотел посмотреть, как я занимаюсь сексом с Фарой? — Тодду уже начинало казаться, что он сам играет в каком-то фильме. Какой-то сюрреалистичной ебанине, в которой логика отсутствует как явление. Впрочем, не то чтобы с момента знакомства с Дирком такое ощущение хоть раз покидало его надолго.  
  
— Я этого не утверждал, — Дирк примирительно выставил ладони вперед. — В общем, просто смотри фильм. Пойду чай сделаю.  
  
Через пару минут он молча протянул Тодду чашку, уселся поближе и до окончания фильма не сказал ни слова. Что, в общем-то, очень помогало — Тодду было бы непросто язвить и держать лицо, пытаясь не пустить ни слезинки. Но когда по экрану побежали титры, Дирк сразу же спросил:  
— Ну как?  
  
— Ну такое… — с сомнением протянул Тодд.  
  
— Ты же плакал! — вознегодовал Дирк.  
  
Тодд отхлебнул чая:  
— Это просто манипуляции. Каждый, у кого есть представления о морали, плакал бы. И вообще, наложи печальную музыку хоть на монолог серийного убийцы, и сцена сразу покажется более душевной. Это все не отменяет того факта, что фильм средненький.  
  
— У тебя нет сердца! — горячо сказал Дирк и надулся. — Я пересмотрю наше совместное проживание. А то вдруг однажды обнаружу, что ты в ванной младенцев разделываешь или считаешь «Тупой и еще тупее» гениальной драмой. Знаешь, тебе точно лучше встречаться с Фарой. Уверен, она смотрит боевички и в детстве вешала над кроватью постеры с Брюсом Уиллисом.  
  
— Я лучше буду встречаться с вами обоими, — ехидно заметил Тодд. — А что, идеальный вариант! Тебе я буду жаловаться на нее, а ей — на тебя.  
  
— Твой план провалится, — снисходительно сказал Дирк. — Фара же идеальна, тебе будет не на что жаловаться.  
  
— Удивлен, что ты себя не считаешь идеальным, — съязвил Тодд.  
  
— Ну куда уж мне, я же смотрю дурацкие сентиментальные мелодрамы, — не менее язвительно сказал Дирк. — Это ты у нас весь такой непробиваемый и совсем не рыдал над кроватью Аманды, когда она в пять лет подхватила воспаление легких.  
  
— Откуда ты это знаешь? — подозрительно прищурился Тодд.  
  
— Знаю уж… — уклончиво ответил Дирк. Он вздохнул и серьезно посмотрел на Тодда: — Просто перестань делать вид, что ты бесчувственный робот. Земля не рухнет на Солнце, если ты будешь свободно выражать какие-то еще эмоции, кроме агрессии.  
  
— Я… учту, — сказал Тодд чуть удивленно. На самом деле он никогда не считал себя неэмоциональным. Просто рядом с Дирком кто угодно сойдет за деревяшку. — В общем, брейк, согласен? Сделать еще чаю?  
  
Дирк кивнул. Тодд встал и направился в кухню. У барной стойки он обернулся и спросил:  
— Дирк, а ты бы меня ждал девять лет?  
  
— А ты что, планируешь в скором времени умереть от сердечного приступа? — нагло улыбнулся Дирк.  
  
— Ой, иди ты, — отмахнулся Тодд, включая чайник. «Это кто из нас еще эмоции блокирует», — подумал он.  
  
Тодд уже не видел, как Дирк посмотрел ему в спину долгим взглядом и со спокойной грустью прошептал:  
— Я тебя и так ждал…  
  
***  
 _База «Черного Крыла», за три месяца до этого_  
  
Дирк выпал из портала, больно ударившись бедром и ладонями о металлический пол. Зашипел и пробормотал под нос:  
— Молодец, Аманда. Привлекать к созданию межпространственных порталов дилетантов — это просто жестоко. Всего-то десять лет провел на изнанке реальности, подумаешь… Да я по сравнению с Пондами**** — решительно полный слабак!  
  
Он поднял голову и обнаружил, что на него с интересом смотрит Рапунцель.  
  
— Ладно, но… ты! Почему эта собака… Знаешь что? Я не могу, — Дирк подскочил и бросился вниз по лестнице. Нельзя было терять ни минуты.  
  
Рапунцель вопросительно гавкнула вслед.  
  
— Хатико, мать твою… — прошептал Дирк, открывая дверь и тут же зажимая себе рот ладонью и зажмуриваясь от оглушительных звуков выстрелов.

**Author's Note:**

> * Ашер Миллстоун и Микаэлла Пратт — персонажи детективного сериала «Как избежать наказания за убийство».
> 
> ** Тайлер Дерден и Рассказчик (имя которого не называется) — персонажи романа «Бойцовский клуб» Чака Паланика. Его экранизировал режиссер Дэвид Финчер. Главные роли сыграли Эдвард Нортон и Брэд Питт.
> 
> *** Тодд намекает на фильм «Красотка», в котором главные роли играют Ричард Гир и Джулия Робертс. Автор откровенно не в курсе, почему Тодд проводит подобные параллели.
> 
> **** Дирк имеет в виду персонажей сериала «Доктор Кто». Рори Уильямс две тысячи лет ждал возвращения своей жены, Эми Понд. Та, в свою очередь, однажды провела в ускоренном временном потоке 36 лет.


End file.
